The Song In My Heart
by Selene Serenity
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo and Meling are three agents for a league against dark magic and are soon joined by 3 'rookies' on a major mission.
1. I Wanna Be A Star

The Song in my Heart  
Chapter One  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of Clamp. I do own this fanfiction though so please don't steal it!  
  
Author's notes: Hello everyone! ^_^ I'm hoping that writing this story will kick me out of my writers block so wish me luck! I warn you though that this is an AU fanfic and some of the characters will be OOC in some parts, but I'm trying to keep them in character, really! It has all my usual CCS pairings by the way! *Winks*   
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"So we're at a pop concert why?" Yue asked, a tad peeved.  
"Yeah Eriol, I mean this is embarrassing. This is a girl thing!" Syaoran whined.  
"We're here on a mission you two. Don't forget that. You don't think I enjoy being here do you?" Eriol sighed with exasperation.  
"Well..." Syaoran thought about it.  
"Well nothing!" Eriol exploded. "I don't want to be here!"  
"Okay, okay! I was just kidding!" Syaoran laughed.  
"Would you two shut up? Everyone's starring at us!" Yue sneered at them.  
"Hey you jerks! Shut up! The concerts starting!" A girl from the crowd cried.  
The three of them blushed, Eriol and Syaoran much more than Yue.  
Suddenly music boomed from the stage in front of them and the lights dimmed. Dry ice smoke began to fill the stage. "Arg...here it comes..." Syaoran grumbled.  
Three figures appeared on the stage as the lights burst back on. As everyone's eyes focused they saw it was three girls. Everyone in the audience cheered loudly except Yue, Eriol and Syaoran.  
The girls were the reason the crowd had shown up. They were Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji and Meling Li. The three of them made up the pop group, Magic Legends.  
"Hello everyone out there tonight!" Sakura called out and waved at the audience. More cheers... "Hope you like the concert!" She smiled and nodded to the band behind them.  
***  
When the concert finally ended Syaoran was practically ready to throw up. "Syaoran, grow up..." Eriol sighed. "It wasn't that bad..."  
"Well, can we just go meet these girls and finish this mission as soon as possible." Yue crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
"Right." Eriol and Syaoran nodded and the three walked back stage.  
As they were about to walk back stage a guard stopped them. "And where do you think you're going?" He growled.  
"We were going to see the girls. It's over a very important matter." Eriol replied smoothly as he pulled a card out of his pocket and flashed it at the guard.  
"I'm sorry sir, I...I didn't know." The guard replied.  
"It's quite all right." Eriol nodded at him.   
The guard promptly left the three of them alone. Eriol put the card back in his pocket and went to knock the door.  
Before he even got the chance a voice chimed from inside. "Come in agents."   
Eriol, Syaoran and Yue looked at each other and shrugged. Eriol moved his hand to the doorknob and opened the door.   
Sakura was the one who had called them. She sat on top of a dresser, brushing her hair. Tomoyo sat in a chair cleaning her nails with a file, while Meling laid on the couch trying to catch a few z's.   
"Ah! It's...it's...you!" Syaoran cried as he pointed to the girl on the couch.   
"Well hello there!" Meling winked as she swung her feet off the couch and sat up. "Long time no see."  
"You two know each other?" Yue arched an eyebrow.  
"Um...Yeah." Syaoran blushed. "She's my cousin."  
"Uh uh uh!" Meling waved her index finger in the air. "There's more than that now Syaoran. You didn't forget did you?"  
"Oh Meling!" Tomoyo jumped to her feet. "This isn't the Syaoran is it?" She squealed.  
"You bet it is." Meling nodded smugly.  
"You're right...he is cute!" Sakura grinned.  
"Don't get any idea's now Kinomoto." Meling glared at Sakura.  
"Don't worry Meling. I don't think Sakura has any interest in him." Tomoyo stood up for her friend.   
"She's right Meling. I wouldn't take him away from you!" Sakura giggled.  
"Syaoran, what's going on?" Yue wondered.  
"Oh, so he hasn't told you two huh?" Meling said with a sly grin on her face. "You see, I'm Syaoran's fiancée!" She explained.   
"You're engaged?" Eriol raised his eyebrows.  
"Its an arranged marriage made by our parents. I didn't have a choice in the matter!" Syaoran explained.  
"Heh, still the same old Syaoran I see." Meling flicked some of her hair behind her shoulders. "One day you'll see what a fool you're being."  
"So are the other two idiots too?" Tomoyo smirked and sat down again.  
"Hey! I am not an idiot!" Syaoran shouted "And neither are my friends!"  
"You know what." Sakura placed her brush on the dresser. "I really don't want to listen to these rookies. Why don't we get out of here?" She suggested.  
"Fine with me." Tomoyo nodded. "We can go grab a burger downtown."  
"Okay." Meling agreed. "I'm famished."  
"Hold it." Yue stopped them from leaving. "Did you just call us rookies?" He asked, pulling Sakura aside.   
"Why, I think I did." Sakura gave him a sly grin. She held out her hand and a light began to glow in it. Suddenly an small hourglass appeared where the light had been. "I summon the power of time itself! Put all things on hold, if only for a moment. Arise old spirit of time and place your magic spell upon the earth!" She chanted.   
"What!?" Yue, Eriol and Syaoran gasped.  
"Clow Magic?" Eriol guessed. Suddenly everything around the three girls turned gray and still including the three young men.  
"Sakura, you're the best you know that?" Tomoyo smiled giddily. The two exchanged a high-five.  
"Yeah, I know, I know. You say that all the time." She smiled as the hourglass vanished. Sakura walked to the coat rack and grabbed a rose colored cloak. It was almost something you saw Little Red Riding Hood wear in pictures. She flipped it on to her back and attached it with a clip in the shape of a silver star and tossed the hood over her head.   
She then took two more cloaks of the rack and tossed them to Tomoyo and Meling. They were exactly the same except Meling's was a deep red color and was attached in the front by a clip in the shape of a flame. Tomoyo's cloak was a pale purple and attached at the front with a flower pin. "Let's go." Meling smirked as she grabbed a set of keys and they all left the dressing room.  
***  
"Miss, could my friends and I speak you three ladies outside?" A gruff voice asked Sakura as he tapped her roughly on the shoulder.  
Sakura swiveled around in her chair at the diner counter. "Why of course Sir." She nodded. "Come on girls." She glanced at Tomoyo and Meling with a wise smirk and the two other girls nodded with the same smirk. The three of them got out of their seats and followed six men out the door.  
"This should be easy as pie." Meling winked at Sakura and Tomoyo.  
***  
All three young men unfroze at the same time as the time freeze wore off. "That was Clow magic." Yue stated.  
"No really? I thought it was fluffy bunny magic!" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
"Do you like your nose where it is right now?" Yue glared at him.  
"Yes, thank you very much." Syaoran crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Could both of you stop just long enough to realize the girls are gone!?" Eriol steamed at them both.  
"Oh." Syaoran looked around the room and blinked. He swiftly closed his eyes and searched for the girls' power. "There at a nearby diner." He informed the others as he opened his eyes.  
"Well let's get going." Yue replied and hurried out the door with Eriol and Syaoran trailing behind him.  
***  
"So, whose lackeys are you guys?" Meling asked when they stepped outside.  
"Lackeys?" One of them shouted. "We aren't anybody's lackeys!"  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Meling said sarcastically. "Do you prefer followers?"  
"Suck-ups?" Tomoyo added.  
"Pawns?" Sakura piped up.  
"NONE!!!" He cried. Suddenly all six of them shed their human skin and became six horrible, dog-looking beasts.  
"Let's finish this fast." Sakura cried.  
"Of course." Tomoyo nodded.  
"Wouldn't want it any other way." Meling agreed.   
The leader of the 'pack' leaped foreword at Meling. She threw her hands in front of her and concentrated on the beast coming closer. "Burning blaze!" She shouted. A huge burst of fires shot out of her hands and at the beast. He was thrown back against a wall.  
The rest of the beast saw this and were enraged. They all lunged foreword at the three girls. "Darkness Barrage!" A male voice cried out of nowhere. All the beasts were flung back a bit. Eriol jumped in on the scene. He was now clad in dark blue and black robes with the occasional sun everywhere. In his hand he held a long golden staff with a large sun at the top.  
"We didn't need your help you know." Sakura whined. Suddenly one of the beasts jumped on Sakura, pinning her to the ground. "AH!" She cried.  
Suddenly a swarm of ice blue crystals hit the beast and sent him backwards. "Oh really?" Yue asked as he walked over to her and helped her up. "Well, he distracted me!" Yue was changed as well. He wore silver, white and light blue robes and his feet were bare. He also had two, large, white wings extending from his upper back.   
"Sure, sure." Syaoran sighed as he walked into the group. He wore green, traditional Chinese fighting robes and held a sharp, silver sword in his hand.  
"Look out!" Sakura cried. Another beast was lunging at Syaoran. A light glowed in her hands again. "Sharpened arrow, tightened bow, Come before me arrow of Clow!" Sakura whispered. A glowing bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She quickly set up and shot the arrow at the beast, hitting it right in the heart, killing it.  
"Nice job Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered.  
"Tomoyo! Look out!" Eriol cried. Yet another beast jumped at Tomoyo. Tomoyo spun around and pointed at the monster as it came nearer. A soft, sweet tune emerged from her lips. It had no words, it was merely a hum but it could be heard by all of them.  
"She's singing?" Syaoran twitched.  
Eriol was about to use an attack to save Tomoyo, but Sakura made him stop. "Don't help, she knows what she's doing." She assured him.  
Tomoyo's face suddenly looked fierce and energy collected at the tip of her finger. "Harmonious Melody!" She shouted. What looked like a floating music bar appeared in the air, coming out of her finger. The bar wrapped around the beast, squeezing it tightly. The musical notes on the bar began to go up in flames, burning the beast. For a final touch another bar wrapped around the beast's neck and choked it to death.  
"That..." Syaoran started.  
"That...was rather morbid." Eriol gapped at the girl who had seemed to be the soft and kind one of the group.  
The bars disappeared and the beast collapsed to the ground. Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "Two down, four to go." She stated.  
"Right." Syaoran gulped. These girls were starting to scare him. He ran at another beast and flung his sword forward. "Lightning!" He cried and lightning bolts surrounded his sword just as he swung at the beast. He hit the beast right at the heart and lightning exploded on the beast, killing it.  
The remaining three now feared for their lives and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well that wasn't that bad." Sakura bit her lip.  
"We have had worse." Tomoyo agreed.  
"Yeah, remember that Yuriko guy." Meling reminisced. "He was a hard one to beat."  
"Yes, well I hate to ruin the memory, but we came her with a message from headquarters." Yue informed them.   
"Yeah, we know you guys are our new 'partners'." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"Not just that. They want to see all of us together there, tomorrow." Yue added.  
"What!?" All three girls cried.   
"But we haven't been there in ages!" Meling protested.  
"I think it will be nice to have a visit. And we just finished up our tour so we get the summer off." Tomoyo smiled sweetly.  
"The boss said he has a mission for the six of us." Eriol explained.   
"It must be important if he wants to explain in person." Sakura pointed. "Yeah, and after we get the mission we can go to Tomeda!" Sakura suddenly went all cheerful and not serious, as she had been previously.  
"Tomeda?" Syaoran questioned them.  
"It's the home town Sakura and I grew up in." Tomoyo explained.  
"Yeah! I'll get to see Onii-san and Otou-san!" Sakura cheered and jumped around the place.  
"I think I liked it better when she was mad." Syaoran muttered. Yue and Eriol silently agreed.  
  
Author's notes: Confused? Well for most parts you should be because I haven't explained everything, but in the next chapter I will. I hope you like it and please review! 


	2. Happiness

The Song In My Heart  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Please don't copy or steal.  
  
Author's notes: Well I got a review asking who the pairings were. In the last chap I said they'd be my usual pairings, but I suppose I should have said what those were for those who haven't read my stuff before. The pairings will be, Sakura+Yue, Meling+Syaoran, Tomoyo+Eriol and some Touya+Yuki and Rika+Terada. Now, on to the story.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
"KERO!!! SUPPI!!!" Agent Nakuru cried cheerfully as she bounced her way down the hall.  
  
  
  
"What do you want? Your making a bloody racket you know. The boss won't be too happy." Spinal Sun fluttered into the hall. "Oh, and don't call me Suppi!"  
  
  
  
"I can't help it Suppi! I just received the most wonderful news!"  
  
  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Cerberus asked as he flew in as well.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo and Meling are coming back today!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?" The two small cat-like beasts gaped at the girl.   
  
  
  
"Yup, Boss called them back for a 'special mission'. He said they wanted them to be here in person so they'll be here in a few hours." Nakuru explained.   
  
  
  
"Alright!" Kero exclaimed. "I can't wait! Those three have been gone for waaaaay too long!" He flew away at a faster speed then the other two could ever dream of having.   
  
  
  
"He's more hyper than you are..." Spinal Sun noticed.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Nakuru gave a shout.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, Eriol, Syaoran and Yue all got out of the private jet they had taken to HQ. "Well that was a lot faster than the trip to find the girls." Syaoran noted.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry if we're not pop stars and can afford our own private jet." Yue rolled his eyes. "Our job doesn't exactly come with a salary."  
  
  
  
"Right, better talk to the boss on that one." Syaoran nodded.  
  
  
  
"I don't understand why you give the boss all these suggestions if you know he isn't going to use any of them." Eriol cleaned his glasses.  
  
  
  
"I do it in hope that someday he'll listen and realize I hold valuable information." Syaoran replied sternly.  
  
  
  
"Like that's ever going to happen." Sakura snorted and bumped him lightly on the head. She continued to walk into the building with a giggling Meling and Tomoyo following.   
  
  
  
"Those three are really starting to annoy me..." Syaoran grumbled.  
  
  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto!" A shrill voice cried.   
  
  
  
"Nakuru!" Sakura smiled widely as an older girl burst out of the building and right at Sakura. The two of them ran at each other and hugged.   
  
  
  
"Tomoyo! Meling! Get over here!" Nakuru giggled. The two other girls dropped their bags and joined in on a group hug. "I missed you three!"  
  
  
  
"We missed you too. Are Kero and Suppi around?" Meling asked.  
  
  
  
"Yup." Nakuru nodded as they separated. "They were coming when I came out."  
  
  
  
"Hey kiddo!!!" A voice cried as the two small beasts flew outside to join them. Kero flopped on top of Sakura's head.   
  
"Kero, I think I'm a little too old for you to be calling me kiddo." Sakura snickered.  
  
"Naw, I'll always have a few hundred years on you so you'll always be a kid to me!" Kero laughed. "You bring me any food?" He asked.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course." She replied and pulled a bag of peanuts out of her pocket.   
  
"Hello, Tomoyo." Spinal Sun said as he landed on Tomoyo's shoulder. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great! What about you?" Tomoyo smiled. She had really missed Spinal Sun. He was the one she always confided in the most, next to Sakura. (Note: Suppi starts out really close to Tomoyo instead of Eriol in this fic.)  
  
"I'm fine." He replied.  
  
Then Syaoran, Yue and Eriol walked over to them. "Nakuru." Yue nodded sternly at Nakuru.  
  
"Yue." Nakuru imitated him.  
  
Yue passed by and walked inside. "Hello Nakuru." Eriol nodded. "Spinal Sun, Cerberus."  
  
"Yo." Syaoran waved as they too went into the building.  
  
"What was with Yue?" Sakura blinked. "He seemed rather rude."  
  
"Oh, its nothing." Nakuru winked. "Yue's my cousin and we don't get along too well. He showed up after you left and basically tried to take over HQ. He tried to push past all of us like he was some all mighty god or something."   
  
"Oh." Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Well we better bring our stuff in and go see the boss." Meling suggested.  
  
"Right." Tomoyo and Sakura agreed.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, Syaoran, Yue and Eriol stood in front of the large oak desk. "I'm glad you all made it here safely a male voice said from behind the large office chair. The boss swiveled around to face the agents. "Agents Kinomoto, Li and Daidouji it good to see you again." He nodded at them.  
  
  
  
"Its good to see you to sir." They all bowed.  
  
  
  
Clow Reed was the head of OMTRA (Organization of Magical Things Run Amuck). (Great title huh?) He was stern, yet kind and nobody really hated him, yet...  
  
  
  
"As you have been told I have a new mission for all six of you. An evil force has arisen. It is stronger than anything any of you have ever faced I warn you. All six of you need to work together. Through study of all six of your personalities, I have decided that at the end of June you will all be sent to a retreat to train together and learn to work together."  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?" All six agents cried as loudly as possible.  
  
  
  
"It is the necessary thing to do. I'm sorry." Clow closed his eyes. "Use this time to do any last minute things for you will have no connection to the rest of the world when you take this retreat."  
  
  
  
"Clow!" Sakura slammed one of her hands down on Clow's desk. "I have been in this organization since I was 6! You cannot tell me I need more training! I'm the top agent here along with Tomoyo and Meling! You can't expect us to accept the fact that you're sending us to training with these rookies!"  
  
  
  
"No of course not Sakura. I expect you to take this like a mature adult and learn form the experience. You are all now dismissed."  
  
  
  
"Clow!" Sakura shouted.  
  
  
  
No reply.  
  
"Don't ignore me! I know you can hear me! Clow!"   
  
"Come on Sakura." Tomoyo said as she and Meling started to pull her out of the room.   
  
"CLOW! Clow I hate you! I hate you!" Tears began to dribble down her cheeks.  
  
Yue, Syaoran and Eriol left after the girls exited the room. When they were gone Clow sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura, but this is something you must do, for the world and more importantly for yourself."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Sakura come on, you need to cheer up." Tomoyo comforted her friend.   
  
  
  
"Yeah." Meling agreed. "Its not that bad."   
  
  
  
"Yes it is! I can't believe Clow did this to me!" Sakura shook her head.  
  
  
  
After trying to cheer up Sakura for quite a while Tomoyo and Meling gave up and left her alone.  
  
  
  
Sakura sat there on the floor in the hall when suddenly she heard someone walking her way. Sakura was just too mad and upset to look up so she just heard someone sit down beside her. "Hey." The voice was male. It was Yue.  
  
  
  
"Oh, what do you want?" Sakura looked up and asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing really." Yue shrugged. "But what's your problem. I mean the rest of us don't exactly want to go on this thing but you don't see us crying."  
  
  
  
"Hey! You don't understand!"  
  
  
  
"No, no I don't but you don't understand us either. Not even your two friends."  
  
  
  
"I understand my friends! Don't you ever accuse me..."  
  
  
  
"You may understand them, but not like you understand yourself and you never will. No one ever will. It's just the way it works. But you need to suck it up and drive on. Deal with what faces you!"  
  
  
  
"Don't you yell at me you little rookie! I've been here for years and you think you can just barge in here and take over the whole place..."  
  
  
  
Yue stood up as Sakura scolded him and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, handing it to Sakura. "Here take it."  
  
  
  
Sakura stopped her spiel and sniffed, taking the handkerchief. "Uh..."  
  
  
  
"You don't have to say thank you." Yue frowned. "It was just to shut you up."  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded reluctantly and wiped away her leftover tears. "Now follow me." Yue took Sakura's hand and led her outside.  
  
  
  
"Where are you taking me!?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
"Well you wanted to see your town didn't you?" Yue replied.  
  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
  
"Well I'll drive you I guess. I really have nothing to do anyways."  
  
  
  
"Um...thanks I guess."  
  
  
  
Silence ruled most of the car trip except for Sakura giving Yue directions to the house until Yue piped up. "So you were in the agency since you were six, and you're how old now?"  
  
  
  
"18, almost 19." Sakura replied.  
  
  
  
"So...almost 13 years. Impressive."  
  
  
  
"Yeah...and look what it gets me." Sakura spat. "Hey, this is it!" She suddenly turned happy again. Yue pulled his car into the small driveway.   
  
  
  
"This is your house?" Yue arched an eyebrow. "I figured you would have had a bigger house."  
  
  
  
"I haven't been a pop star my whole life you know. Only since I was 16."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, my brother and father never wanted to get a new mansion, and frankly neither did I." Sakura shrugged. She walked to the door and opened it. "TOUYA!!! DAD!!!" Sakura cried out. "Anyone home!?"  
  
  
  
"Monster?" A male voice called from the kitchen. A young man about 20 walked into the hallway with a grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" Sakura gritted her teeth.  
  
  
  
"And that's why I keep saying it." He smirked. "Welcome home." He opened up his arms for a hug.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Sakura smiled and ran into his arms. "I missed you!"  
  
  
  
"Me too." That's when Touya noticed the other person present in the room. "Who are you?" He gave Yue an evil glare.  
  
  
  
"Oh Touya," Sakura backed out of her brother's embrace. "This is one of my new partners, Yue." She explained.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Touya continued the glare, in which Yue returned with his own icy glare.  
  
  
  
"Touya! Yue! Both of you stop it!" Sakura shouted.   
  
  
  
"Is that Sakura I hear?" A male voice asked as the front door opened again.  
  
  
  
"Dad!" Sakura smiled widely and ran to hug her father at the door.   
  
  
  
"Hi hunny." Fujitaka laughed. "How was your tour?"  
  
  
  
"It was rather boring actually." Sakura sighed.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Now who's this?" He wondered.  
  
  
  
"This is Yue, a new partner of mine." Sakura repeated.  
  
  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Yue." Fujitaka nodded.  
  
  
  
"Its nice to meet you as well." Yue agreed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Dad?" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Clow has assigned us to a new mission. We're leaving at the end of the month until the beginning of September, which only leaves us a week until we go back on the road." Sakura explained.  
  
  
  
"What?" Touya flipped out. "You're barely ever home during the school year and now on your one break you have to leave!?"  
  
  
  
"I know Touya. I'm really sorry and I don't want to go, but I have to. Clow's orders."  
  
  
  
'So this is why she truly didn't want to go away. It wasn't us, it was leaving her family behind.' Yue thought.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Tsukishiro?" Fujitaka turned to the young man. "Thank-you for bringing my daughter home. Why don't you stay for dinner?"  
  
  
  
'NO!' Sakura's mind screamed. 'Not him!'  
  
  
  
Yue spotted Sakura's terrified face and decided he'd have a little fun for now. "Why of course Mr. Kinomoto, I'd be delighted." He agreed.  
  
  
  
"Oh and Sakura, seeing as its your first day back and we haven't eaten any of your food in quite some time. It's your turn to cook!" Touya laughed and marched to his room. "Oh! And make enough for five! Yukito's coming over too! He wanted to see you and welcome you back!" He called.  
  
  
  
'Yukito!?' Sakura sighed dreamily. 'Ah its been so long...' With that thought in mind Sakura rolled up her sleeves and got to work.  
  
  
  
'Interesting...' Yue thought.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Later that evening the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura cried and tore through the house to get to the door. She opened it and there stood Yukito, Sakura's first crush. "Hi Yukito!" She smiled broadly.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura. I missed you!" Yukito smiled and hugged the girl, no young woman before him.   
  
  
  
"I missed you too Yukito!" Sakura returned the hug.  
  
  
  
When they broke the hug Yukito examined Sakura. "You've grown so much since I last saw you!" He noted.  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed. "I know, but you sure haven't changed a bit." She laughed.  
  
  
  
"I guess not." Yukito joined in one the laughing.  
  
  
  
At that moment Yue had walked in and saw his heart twinged a bit when he saw the scene before him. He brushed off the feeling and walked over to the two. "Hello." He nodded at Yukito and was shocked. The young man before him looked almost exactly like him. Sure there were differences like eye color and hair length and certainly personality, but they could have been clones.  
  
  
  
Yue wasn't the only one who noticed it. Sakura and Yukito also had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Um..." Sakura muttered. "Well dinner will be done soon! Why don't you two wait in the dining room!?" Sakura laughed nervously and ducked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Yes, well hello." Yukito extended his hand. "My name's Yukito Tsukishiro. Its very nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
"Yue." Yue told Yukito and shook his hand. "Just Yue." He didn't want to bring up his last name, not now.   
  
***  
  
  
  
After everyone was done with their dinner Touya and Yukito went to Touya's room to study. As they got up Touya placed a kiss on the top of Yukito's head a smiled. "Come on Yuki. You full yet?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Yukito laughed and got up and they left.  
  
  
  
Sakura let out a small sigh. 'I always knew that liked each other. Looks like the relationship has certainly grown since I left. No matter what I tell myself and no matter what I see I can't stop myself from liking Yukito.' Sakura lamented.   
  
  
  
"Well I better go." Yue stated and stood up. "Thank you for the meal. I'd stay longer, but I don't want to impose, and HQ closes soon so I need to get back there."  
  
  
  
"You live at HQ?" Sakura went wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I've got nowhere else to go so..."  
  
  
  
"Why don't you stay here?" Fujitaka suggested.  
  
  
  
"Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped up.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, you shouldn't be rude to your friend."  
  
  
  
"Friend!? Are you kidding!? I Ha..."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to inconvenience you all."  
  
  
  
"Oh its no inconvenience at all!"  
  
  
  
"Then that would be fine! Thank you. I'll just go get my stuff." And with that Yue left leaving a whimpering Sakura and a smiling Fujitaka behind.  
  
  
  
'Finally.' Yue thought. 'Its be a while since I've had a nice place to stay.'  
  
Author's Notes: Yes well I know Yue is rather OOC in this chapter, but I think it does wonders for his image, I'll try to keep it one track but I like the way his personality is going. ^_^ Please Review! 


End file.
